Here Comes Goodbye
by X-Blue.Wolf-X
Summary: “Sasuke… Can I come inside?” The Uchiha nodded and stepped out of the way. As soon as the blond came in, he turned and uttered the words Sasuke had never wanted to hear. “‘Suke, we need to talk.” NaruSasu, rated T.
1. Here Comes Goodbye

**Hello this is my first fanfic actually posted and that will be finished… unlike the other two that I posted and then un-posted…**

**English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find through out the story.**

**The song is Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.**

* * *

_He just stood there, watching his boyfriend flirt with god knows who. He knew it. He had suspected it and he was right. Naruto really was tired of him… _

'_I guess this is really the end…' _

_He wanted to pretend like it wasn't true. He had been trying to do so for the past month. But now… it was just too late... it was over._

-----------------

Sasuke lay on his bed, thinking back to when he had seen Naruto with that girl. It hurt. He loved Naruto, loved him so much. And now…

**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
and it's not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
she usually comes right in, now I can tell**

He heard a car approaching his house.

'_Weird, I'm not expecting any company…' _

He got up from bed and went downstairs. As he made his way, he heard the doorbell. The Uchiha opened the door and felt his heart stop.

'_Why didn't he come right in? I gave him a key.'_

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
the first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

"Sasuke… Can I come inside?"

The Uchiha nodded and stepped out of the way.

As soon as the blond came in, he turned and uttered the words Sasuke had never wanted to hear.

"'Suke, we need to talk."

Once again he nodded and motioned the blond to come to the living room. Both boys sat down, Sasuke never taking his eyes of the floor, while Naruto looked around as if he had never been there before.

**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride**

-----------------

_"I Love you."_

"_Me too" _

_Sasuke turned around on Naruto's lap, placing his knees on the couch, one on each side of the blonde's thighs. He bent his head forward and gave the other boy a chaste kiss on the mouth._

"_You have no idea how much."_

_Naruto put his hand behind Sasuke's neck and pulled him against himself, kissing his cheek, then his ear, then his mouth. He nibbled the other's bottom lip and as soon as he got access he ravished the raven's mouth. _

-----------------

"Sasuke… I think… I think this isn't going to work out. You're a great guy but…"

At this point Sasuke had his hands balled into fists and his knuckles were white because of the sheer force he was using.

"I'm really sorry… I had a great time with you and I would love it if we could stay together as friends… so…"

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
the first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

The raven could feel tears coming and his throat tighten with each passing minute. He wanted to say something, make the blond stay. He wanted to tell him that they could work it out and they could be happy as more than friends… but he knew that the moment he would open his mouth he was going to cry. So he just kept staring at the floor, his bangs covering his features, preventing Naruto from seeing his face.

There was a moment of silence and then –

"I… I have to leave now… Bye Sasuke"

**Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
all alone, but here comes goodbye**

The blond got up and head for the door. He looked back and saw that Sasuke hadn't moved. He turned his head and before he opened the door, he reached into his pocket and took out a key. He placed the object on the small table next to the entrance and then left.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh**

When Sasuke heard the door close, he let out the tears he was holding.

"Damn it!"

He punched the glass table in front of him, breaking it and hurting himself in the process. He looked at his hand and saw that a few pieces of glass had pierced his skin, covering it in blood.

"Shit…"

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

He made his way to the bathroom and took out his first aid kit. He took out the pieces of glass and washed his hands. He then cleaned the wounds and bandaged his hand.

He went back downstairs with a garbage can in hand and picked up the glass covering the floor. He still felt tears run down his face.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	2. A Day at the Park

**Well, here's the secong chapter... **

**Song's Sorry by Buckcherry**

**Disclaimer: Song and characters don't belong to me.**

* * *

The blond sighed – again – and went to the kitchen to get another coke. He was bored out of his mind, and since it was summer vacation all of his friends were with their families, traveling God knows where…

He would love to have a family that actually _cared _about him and traveled with him, but his family just cared about money and looks. When he was around 10 he had gotten tired of the way he was living. He didn't give a shit about being rich and popular, so he had told his parents what he thought. Their response to that was buying an apartment, telling him never to come back and leaving him there to fend off by himself.

His parents had told him that they would pay for everything until he was eighteen, then he had to find a way to help himself. He was sixteen right now, and had three jobs. He had been working since he was twelve, saving up money for when his parents would stop helping him.

He never bought anything he didn't _really _need, just the essentials. He was always careful not get into trouble; he never borrowed money, he always made his lunch with inexpensive food. He never went to arcades, amusement parks, or anything of the sort. Each girlfriend _and _boyfriend he had been with ended up breaking up with him, because he didn't even have the money to take them somewhere nice or get them a little present.

Of course relationships don't depend on presents or things like that, but it was nice to get something once in a while. And the people Naruto had been with always got him small things, took him to nice places. Since Naruto never did anything of the sort for them, they thought he wasn't really interested in them and then they broke up with him.

That is, until he met Sasuke. The blond would have never guessed that a walk in the park could have gotten so interesting. He had just accidentally bumped into Sasuke, making the boy drop his book –which was in a really bad state – and ruining it completely. The Uchiha had snapped at him, insulting him three ways through hell. Naruto would've apologized, if the guy wasn't such a big bastard. They had gotten into a fight and – somehow – ended up in Naruto's apartment, tending to their wounds.

They became friends – even if they fought 24/7, they were still friends – and were surprised to find out that they were in the same situation. Their parents were exactly the same.

After a while, their friendship became stronger and they ended up dating… something that Naruto had ended just a few days ago. Why, you ask? Because when they had gotten together, Naruto started to forget his situation. He quit two of his jobs, because he _needed _to be with Sasuke. It was becoming an obsession and one day he realized – when he was about to quit his last job – that if he stayed with Sasuke, he was going to have a lot of trouble later. He regretted having to do what he did, but it would be better for him and Sasuke, who had also quit a job just to be together.

So, anyways, he was now sitting on his couch, drinking a coke and staring at the ceiling. He didn't have a T.V. or computer. Days like this he would call Sasuke and hang out with him… but he really couldn't see him right now. He would just end up asking Sasuke to get back together the problem he was trying to solve would get worse.

'_Man, I need a walk…'_

_-------------------------------------------_

The blond watched kids play with their dogs, throwing sticks carelessly. He saw couples walking hand in hand, smiling and laughing. He also saw some people reading a book on the grass. It was relaxing. Just watching the scenery, listening to all the different sounds at the park.

Somebody sat on the grass, their back against a tree near Naruto. The girl had her iPod and she was listening to music at a high volume. The blond could hear the music perfectly… though now he wished he didn't. The song the girl was listening to right now, wasn't exactly a song Naruto would've wanted to hear…

**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same**

**Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**

**This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame**

**Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah I'm sorry!**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry baby, yeah , I'm sorry**

Naruto got up, the lyrics of the song still in his head. The song made him want to get back with Sasuke… but he couldn't… right?

'_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry'_

'_I'm sorry Sasuke…' _

When he was about to leave he saw Sasuke… holding hands with another guy.

* * *

**Review please! Constructive criticism appreciated.**


	3. A Day at the Park Sasuke's POV

**This is just a small chapter. It's A Day at the Park but in Sasuke's POV.**

**Song's Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

**Disclaimer: Songs and characters not mine.**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

It's only been a few days after the break up. I know. But I had to do something to get my mind of him. So, I decided to go out with some random guy from my school…

We were at the park; he said it was a nice place to start dating. Simple, calm and relaxing. Some kids had brought along a radio with them. They danced and laughed along with the music. They changed stations and _that_ song made its way through the speakers…

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

I didn't know why, but it made my heart swell. Yesterday, after I had agreed to go out with Suigetsu, this song passed at the radio…

**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**

...And the first that came to my mind was Naruto. _'Once you've had a taste of perfection...'  
_**  
Cause when I'm with him  
(I am thinking of you)  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**

We were now sitting by a tree, talking about everything and nothing. We were holding hands, not caring about the other people in the park. They didn't seem to care anyways. I looked around… and I saw _him. _He was looking at us… but why did it look like he was hurt?  
**  
You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**

I looked away but I didn't know what to do, so I did what first came to my mind - I kissed Suigetsu…  
**  
He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**

…Why does it feel so wrong? Why is it him I think about...?  
**  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you)  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**

When we broke the kiss, I looked back to where Naruto was standing, but he was already gone. Suigetsu pulled me little closer and suddenly an image of _him_ came to my mind, _again_. I shook my head and let myself be taken by the man in front of me. _'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you...'  
_**  
You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know  
**  
As Suigetsu held me I realized that I really couldn't be with anyone else… Naruto was perfect for me…

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you)  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes**

I looked into the eyes of the person in front of me.

"I'm sorry"

He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"It's fine. I knew you weren't interested in me from the beginning."

I was a bit surprised at what he said but felt relieved at the same time.

He got up and waved at me.

"See you around, Sasuke"

**Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**

_Naruto was perfect for me…_

…And I was going to get him back… No matter what.

* * *

**There you go! Review please. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


	4. The Plan

**I can't believe it! I have so much free time this week! I'm so happy! Anyways, surprisingly, I don't have any projects or work to do for this week, so I have lots of free time time! :3 **

**No song for this chapter.... But i already have the song for the next! **

**The next chapter is the last one and i have already started writting it, so that means that this weekend I'm gonna start working on Whish Upon a Shooting Star again!**

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters!**

* * *

'Why? Why does it hurt so much?'

Naruto held his chest tightly, trying to ease of some of the pain. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much… But God, the moment he had seen Sasuke with another guy, his heart threatened to break into many, small pieces. He never thought he'd see Sasuke with another person so soon… It felt like he had been nothing to the raven.

…Maybe, he really hadn't meant anything to Sasuke…

Once again, the blond gripped his shirt over the spot of his heart, even tighter than before, and tried to stop the tears that were making their way.

---------------------

Sasuke lay on the grass, still thinking of way to get _his _dobe back. Yes, Naruto was _his_ and he really didn't care why the blond had broken up with him, he was going to make sure they got together again that it _stayed _that way.

He got up and head for Naruto's House. His plan was to come in, tell Naruto that he refused not to be with him and then make up… Ok, no, that wasn't really his plan, but he had been at the park for three hours already and still hadn't come up with anything. So, he was just going to go to Naruto's house and think of something on his way. Or maybe just improvise once he got there. All he was sure of was that he was getting him back.

---------------------

The blonde's house wasn't far from the park, maybe ten minutes. The Uchiha was standing on the doorstep, still not sure of what to do. All his confidence had suddenly drained from his body and all that was left was a nervous wreck. He wasn't so sure if he should do this anymore… He was about to leave when he saw the mail-man arrive with a few letters – probably for the dobe. The man pushed the letters through the small hole in the door and then knocked politely.

The raven just watched the scene go on in front of his eyes. The mail-man bowed as a greeting and it was then that Sasuke realized that staying on the doorstep was a bad idea. But it was too late. He heard somebody approach the door from the inside and froze when said person opened the door.

----------------------

Really, the last person Naruto would've expected to see in front of his house was _him._ He was just going to get his mail when he saw that the mail-man had stayed a bit longer than usual. Naruto opened his door to check why the man had stayed there and thus finding out that the man on his doorstep was not the mail-man but –as hard as it is to believe- Sasuke.

They just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Sasuke… what brings you here?"

Calming his nerves and trying to get his confidence back, the raven took a deep breath and answered.

"Well, you said we were still friends, so I decided to pay you a visit. – Suddenly remembering that he still had the key Naruto had given him he continued – and you forgot to take your key."

The Uchiha took the small object from his pocket – yes, he still carried it with him – and placed in front of Naruto's face. The blonde awkwardly took it and put it in his pocket.

"Err, thanks for the key, I guess… – a moment of silence and then – Wanna come in?"

"Hn."

Sasuke came in and took his shoes off, then – almost automatically – sat on the love seat in Naruto's living room. He had gotten used to seating on that chair… It brought back memories of when they had done it on the seat because Sasuke had refused to move and let Naruto seat there…

Shaking his head to get rid of the nostalgic reminiscence, the boy looked around. He noticed a movie sitting on the corner of the table. He picked it up and read the title "Marley and Me". He suppressed a smile.

------------------------

_Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for their friends to come. Sakura had called saying that she had something important to tell them. The girl had really bad timing. She called when they were about to engage in some very pleasurable activities. Normally, they would have answered but ignored the call. This time, though, she had said it was _extremely urgent_. They had stopped immediately, got dressed and went to the park where Sakura had told them to meet her. _

_They saw her approach with Ino, Kiba and Hinata. Both boys didn't waste any time and straight away asked what was wrong. The group of friends just smiled and told them that they had heard about a really funny and sad movie, and they wanted to watch together. _

Sasuke remembered nearly ripping their heads off. What? He didn't like being interrupted because of stupid things. _Especially _if what was being interrupted was sex. He also remembered that Naruto had nicely refused the offer and then dragged him home to continue where they had left off.

The next day, their friends had told them that should definitely watch the film. The others had lent them the movie, but they had never watched it. _'Until today_…' the raven thought.

"Oi, dobe, we never did watch this movie. We also never gave it back."

"True. Well, wanna watch it now?"

"Hn."

* * *

**Review please! **

**Maybe i'll finish the next chapter today too... Don't know...**


	5. Love Like This

**Final Chapter! Yup, believe or not, this is the end. Hope you liked this story. I know it wasn't an **_**amazing **_**story, but i liked it and enjoyed writing it. It will help me gain experience and become a better writer. After all, I have to start of somewhere right?**

**Song: Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield featuring Sean Kingston **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters!**

* * *

"No! No, he can't die. He can't!!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw Naruto clutch the TV. The movie was coming to an end, and it wasn't exactly the happiest of endings. The Uchiha knew for a fact that the blonde hated sad endings. He had told the raven once that he didn't like them because he wanted to believe that there was always a happy ending, even if everything started out badly. At the time, they had been talking about how their lives changed in such a short period of time. Their parents had decided to kick them out. Just like that. They hadn't even given their own _sons_ a chance. It showed just how much money could bring out the worst in people.

Anyways, the blonde was still clutching the TV. Even though the movie had ended and the credits were passing, Naruto was still probably waiting for the dog to miraculously come back to life.

**Oh... Never find a love like this  
Oh... Never find a love like this **

**We go back so far,  
swinging in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
we were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude.**

The Uchiha sighed and walked over to where Naruto was, trying to pry him off the TV. The boy struggled for a while, but in the end let go and head for the kitchen, saying he needed something to eat. Sasuke went after him, he was hungry himself, after all.

**That's why you keep on running  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep coming back to you.**

When he entered the kitchen, he saw the azure-eyed boy staring out the small window in the kitchen. He had a nostalgic look on his face and also seemed to be thinking about something. He then turned and faced Sasuke.

**You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me;  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this**

His expression changed form surprised – probably of seeing the raven there – to forlorn and then to something the Uchiha couldn't describe. It was a combination of pain, anger, love and determination… his thoughts about Naruto's expression were interrupted by said boy, who was now walking over, locking eyes with Sasuke. The boy wanted to look away, because there was still that _look_ on the blond's face and it was starting to worry him a little.

**Well this life tried to keep us apart  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
aren't you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this.**

Naruto kept walking closer and closer, while Sasuke tried walking backwards. 'Cliché' the raven thought. He knew that the blond was going to keep walking towards him and that he would eventually be pressed up against a wall. Yet, he kept going back, instead of walking in a different direction and going out the door.

The Uchiha's back finally hit the wall and the blonde put his arms on each side of the raven's head, preventing him from leaving.

**All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
home and lent to sacrifice.**

"Sasuke…" The blonde bent his head forward and pecked the brunette on the mouth. He looked into the boys eyes and seeing no sign of rejection, he bowed his head again. Though this time he nearly smashed his lips against Sasuke's. He was desperate. He realized the boy was meant for him and that no matter what he tried to do to make otherwise, they would end up together.

**That's why you keep on running  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by;  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep coming back to you.**

He wasn't going to let Sasuke be with someone else. Sasuke was _his and only his._ He nibbled the raven's bottom lip, and then gave the same treatment to the upper one. He finally felt the ebony-eyed boy respond and felt the other's mouth open invitingly. He gladly took the invitation and slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern.

**You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me;  
never find a love like this.**

**Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.**

God, how he missed Sasuke's taste, his warmth… No, he really couldn't let Sasuke go. He wouldn't let him

'**Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
aren't you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this.**

Naruto deepened – if possible – the kiss. He tasted every part of Sasuke's mouth, making the boy remember who _owned _him. They broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"Sasuke… I… Forget the shit I said the other day. You're the only one for me. And I _won't _let anyone else have you… I know you saw me at the park today and I know you agreed to go out with someone else… But… I know that you don't love him or have any feelings stronger than friendship for him. I can see in your eyes that you only want _me_. Tell me Sasuke, am I right?"

**May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wife  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rolling,  
me and you, we strolling,  
they don't want to come around.**

It was amazing how the blonde could be so confident. So sure that Sasuke wanted him, _loved him._ Yet, the raven couldn't say he was wrong. It was true. Naruto was his one and only…

"Yes… you're right… He doesn't mean anything. In fact, I told him that just after you left… To tell you the truth, I came here because I fucking missed you. I couldn't get my mind off you…"

**Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.**

Why… why was it that he could be so open with Naruto and with other people he would barely even talk…? Naruto really was his everything… And he wouldn't let him go either…

"Why?"

"Hmm?" The blonde was now hugging Sasuke close, afraid that if he let go the raven would leave.

"Why did you break up with me? If you say that I'm the only for you, why did you leave me?"

**When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this,**

"You know the situation we're in Sasuke. We were starting to forget and getting carried away. We nearly quit all our jobs and we _need _that money. You don't know how much I regretted doing what I did. But I had to… And now, I'm here, holding you 'cause I really can't let you go. I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"Tch… Dobe… Don't think about things like that. We'll find a way to handle everything… Besides, thinking was never your strong point."

**Oh … never find a love like this…  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh … never find a love like this.  
Oh … never find a love like this**

"Bastard…I love you"

"Yea, me too"

The stayed there for a while, holding each other. Nothing mattered anymore. As log as they were together, they would get through anything. Love would prevail.

After all, every story has a happy ending in one way or another.

* * *

**Owari**

**Finished!!! Yay! It's the first fic I actually finished! I'm kinda proud of myself. :3 Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**

**I'm gonna start working on Wish Upon a Shooting Star now!**

**Ja ne**

**Blue~**


	6. LEAVING FANFICTION

**LEAVING **

**I NOW HAVE TWO PART TIME JOBS AND FINALS COMING. AFTER THAT I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT COLLEGE. I KNOW MANY PEOPLE HANDLE THINGS LIKE THIS BUT I CAN'T. I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED ME TO END 'HELL ON A FIRST DAY', BUT I'M NOT FINISHING IT. ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO ADOPT IT, PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE. THE FIRST PERSON THAT SENDS ME A MESSAGE WILL BE THE ONE WHO GETS IT. **

**SORRY AGAIN**

**~BLUE**


End file.
